First Name Basis
by Ghola Boy
Summary: After the celebration dinner for defeating the 10th angel, Misato gives Shiji a nudge in a certain direction.


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, Gainax does etc……

First Name Basis 

Shinji was the last to approach the table. He had actually been served his meal third, but Misato got to the last napkin in the dispenser before him, and he had to ask the man behind the counter to refill it. This took a couple of minutes as the ramen stand was very busy and it seemed that the man had better things to do than look after an empty napkin dispenser.

Eventually, his napkins and chopsticks in one hand and his dinner in the other Shinji made his way around the side of the stand to the little fenced in eating area. He looked over the half dozen tables searching for his companions. He saw them, and sighed quietly. The empty seat on the picnic table was opposite Asuka.

'Great, now I have to look at her while she teases me.' He thought to himself as he approached the table.

He walked over to the table and considered how he was going to manoeuvre himself into position. He decided it would be best if he set everything down first. He set down his bowl and listened for a moment to his companions.

"This was a great idea guys." Misato said, "The ramen stand that is. It was very considerate of you to consider Rei being a vegetarian Asuka."

Shinji turned his head to look at Asuka. Her face displayed a quick range of emotions. She started with surprise, moved to slight embarrassment, then confusion followed quickly by slight irritation, then settled on a flavour of resigned familiarity. Shinji almost smiled to himself, reading Asuka's complex emotions had started of a survival mechanism of sorts, but recently he had found he took some comfort in being able to understand some of the German red-head's thought processes.

"Well she is a pilot too." Asuka said with no small amount of sarcasm in her voice. "And since this is an official NERV outing we could get in trouble if we didn't include her."

Misato smiled, she knew how hard it was for Asuka to be gracious at times and ignored her backhanded response and read the true meaning.

"You can't fool me Asuka. I know that you know this isn't an official NERV outing, it's just me paying for this, and it's still very nice that you thought of Rei." Misato said with a mischievous grin looking at Shinji, "Unless it was Shinji's idea to bring Rei along?"

Shinji blushed and stammered trying to find his words, but Asuka beat him to it.

"That baka!" Asuka said raising her voice, "He never thinks of anyone but himself."

Asuka whose face was now flushed turned to look at Shinji, Misato did the same. Rei who was sitting down to the right of where Shinji was about to sit cocked her head slightly and looked at Misato as if trying to extract some additional meaning from what she had just said.

"Shinji! If you are done just standing there trying to look down my top, would you sit down? I swear you took you time getting over here just so you could sit across from me." Asuka continued.

Shinji now knew better that to try and defend himself so he seated himself quietly. He glanced over at Rei who was still looking at Misato. He looked up at Misato who was still grinning then over to Asuka who looked like she was actually mad. He watched as Asuka turned her head and faced Misato.

"What are you grinning about?" Asuka demanded.

Misato raised and eyebrow and glanced sideways at Asuka keeping her head facing towards Shinji. She then looked back at Shinji, then Rei, and then to Shinji again.

"Oh nothing." Misato said slyly.

Misato sat up straight, stuck her chopsticks back into her bowl and resumed eating. Asuka rolled her eyes and then did the same. 

Shinji furrowed his brow in confusion knowing that Misato had definitely meant something; he just had no idea what it was. He shook his head and picked up his chopsticks. 

Rei had apparently given up trying to glean any more information from what Misato had said and resumed eating as well. In doing so her elbow connected with Shinji's.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ayanami." Shinji apologized suddenly, almost jumping out of his seat.

Rei turned her head and looked unblinkingly at Shinji. Her red eyes stared directly at him. He shifted slightly in his seat. 

"For what?" She asked quietly.

"I… Uh… well I… my elbow and…"Shinji stammered as his face turned red.

He struggled to keep eye contact with her, but gave up after a couple of seconds.

Misato snorted in laughter.

"Oh Gawd! You can't be serious?" Asuka asked, as she turned to look at Misato.

Misato looked back at Asuka and shrugged, grinning once again.

"Anyway," Misato started to speak again, "I just want to say that I am very proud of all of you. You all did very well today; you worked as a team and really saved us all. I just want you to know that. Even if no one else knows, you are all very brave and …"

"Oh way to change the subject there Misato." Asuka accused.

"Perhaps, but really you did do well today." She said.

Asuka sat up straight and one of her hands moved to flick away the couple of strands of hair that had fallen across her face. She took a deep breath in and opened her mouth, but after a couple of seconds when nothing came out closed it and looked at her bowl. She wrinkled her face up as if she was trying to solve a difficult problem. She put an elbow up on the table then leaned forward and rested her chin in her open hand. She then began picking at her noodles absently. 

Misato glanced at her then went back to her beer. Shinji appeared to be concentrating on his food as well, but was covertly stealing glances at both Misato and Asuka. Sometimes he found women completely incomprehensible, and this was one of those times. 

Shinji had had little experience dealing with social situations and at times like this found himself very lost indeed. His previous existence had done little to prepare him for living with women, never mind working with several of them. Between Misato, Ritsuko, Asuka and Rei he was the only male. He couldn't even talk with his friends Kensuke and Toji about it since they would just tease him and call him a whiner, being surrounded by such beautiful women all the time.

Rei seemed to be the only one he could even attempt to relate to, but at the same time the one he knew the least about. That and he was sure that she hated him after that incident at her apartment with the new ID card, which was kind of too bad.

Shinji carefully looked over at Rei sideways over his bowl, and he was a little surprised to find Rei looking across the table at Asuka. Asuka was still holding her head up with her hand and staring at her noodles. Moments passed and it seemed like no one has moved. Shinji raised his head and quickly glanced up at Misato who was finishing off the last little bit of beer in the bottom of her first can and staring off into space. He looked back at Rei, who looked like she was almost about to speak.

"What are you looking at Wondergirl?" Asuka asked abruptly.

Shinji quickly shifted his eyes back to his own noodles and tried to get some in his mouth.

Rei looked at Asuka and replied, "I do not understand what you meant when you said, 'You can't be serious'. Serious about what?"

"Well, that pretty much answers that question now doesn't it." Asuka said in a measured tone.

She jerked he head towards Shinji to indicate that she meant him, and continued, "That pervert, I could perhaps, but you, I just couldn't see it happening. Although apparently I was right."

Asuka leaned back slightly and smiled smugly. Rei pursed her lips slightly as she considered Asuka's words. Shinji continued to be consumed with the mechanics of eating, unsure himself what Asuka had meant, but he was sure that it wasn't good.

Presently they were all interrupted from whatever thoughts they may have been thinking by Misato burping. She crushed the now empty beer can and pitched it expertly into the recycle bin at the edge of the patio.

"I'm getting another beer, anyone want anything?" She asked.

Shinji quickly looked away knowing what was coming next, Misato's skirt being as short as it was. Sure enough Misato stood up and without any thought at all stepped over the picnic table bench.

"No?" She asked again as she turned to walk back to the stand, "Okay then. Don't say I didn't ask."

Misato had taken maybe two steps when Asuka almost slammed her chopsticks down on the table.

"I'm coming too." She said, "I need some dumplings."

Asuka promptly stood up and followed Misato off the patio and over to the stand.

"Beer." Misato said the man at the counter.

The man nodded in acknowledgement, then looked to Asuka.

Asuka pointed to the whiteboard on the wall labelled Special and said, "Dumplings Please."

Again the man nodded. He reached into a cooler under the counter and produced a can of beer, and with one hand he popped the top and set the can on the counter in from of Misato. That done he disappeared onto the back, presumably to get the dumplings.

Misato picked up the beer and turned around to lean on the counter. She took a sip and looked up at the sky. Asuka watched her for a second then looked back over to their table. She could see the back of Shinji's head and Rei eating quietly.

"Gawd, he's staring at her again!" Asuka said, and quite loudly at that. 

Misato grunted and glanced over at Asuka. 

"What was that Asuka?" She asked as she looked over to the table where they had been sitting.

'Shit was that out loud?' Asuka thought to herself, 'And why should I give a crap what that idiot does?'

"Nothing. Nevermind." Asuka offered as a reply.

Asuka scrunched up her face in annoyance, mostly at herself. Misato looking at her could tell that something was wrong. Misato face was slowly taken over with a wry smile.

"Hey," she said, "You're not…"

"What? No of course not. Why would you think that? You're just as much of a perv as he is. God why do I have to put up with you people." Asuka said raising her voice.

"Whatever." Misato said grinning, " I didn't even finish asking you the question, but you obviously knew what I was going to say huh? What's that mean?"

Asuka huffed and stood up straight, making a show of flipping her hair back over her shoulders. She glanced over at the counter much relieved to see that her dumplings had arrived. She reached out and grabbed them and turned to walk back to the table.

"Nothing." She said over her shoulder to Misato, "It means nothing, are we clear?"

Asuka kept walking obviously not needing a response from Misato.

Once everyone was back at the table Asuka went to work immediately on her food and avoided making eye contact with anyone. Misato sipped at her beer quietly and looked at each of the children in turn. She was thinking about the cruel hand that fate had dealt them. 

'They are never going to even get a chance at a normal life, even if we do defeat the Angels.' She thought to herself.

"So Rei," Misato said breaking the silence, "How's school going for you?"

Rei looked up from her bowl and focused her eyes on Misato. Her face blank as ever. Her eyes darted down and to the right as she considered her response. Misato had gotten used to this. Rei never did or said anything by accident.

"School is fine, Captain Katsuragi. Do you not have access to all my records?" She returned with another question, in the soft voice she always used.

"Yup. I just wondered what you thought of it, that's all." Misato replied.

'Still not much of conversationalist, are you kid?' She followed in her own mind.

Rei's head cocked to one side indicating that she was still thinking. Shinji had turned his head slightly to look at Rei almost as if he was anticipating her response. The look on his face did not go unnoticed by Misato.

"I…" Rei started to speak slightly hesitant as if unsure how to answer, "Attend when I can. That is when I'm not required at NERV. And I do what is required."

Rei turned to look at Shinji. As this happened Shinji flinched and quickly looked down at his noodles. His sudden movement attracted Asuka's attention.

"Oh Puhlease. Why are you always so jumpy around Wondergirl? I'm sure she doesn't bite." Asuka spat at him with slightly more venom in her voice than usual.

Shinji looked up and glanced around with a look on his face of a cat that just got caught with its paw in the fishbowl.

"Whaaa…" He stuttered, "I uh… I don't know what you mean Asuka."

Shinji face was every so slowly being filled with colour. Misato smirked as she watched him squirm.

"Oh, Shinji's always like that around Rei." She said, "Aren't you Shinji? You should have seen the look on his face when Ritsuko asked him to go to Rei's apartment to deliver her new ID card."

Misato was grinning widely now, eyes narrowed on Shinji. Whose face had now almost turned completely red. Misato took another swig of beer and shifted her gaze to Rei.

"Was Shinji all nervous when he got to your place Rei?" Misato asked in a mock innocent tone of voice.

The hand that Shinji was previously holding his chopsticks in immediately shot up to cover his now open mouth.

'Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked.' He started chanting in his head.

Rei looked at Misato, then Shinji, and then at Asuka who was scowling at her. She looked again to Shinji, whose eyes were threatening to jump out of his head.

"He did seem a little anxious." Rei responded, "But I believe it was because I surprised him."

Asuka rolled her eyes.

"Oh really. What did you do that was surprising, answer the door naked?" Asuka asked dryly.

Shinji let out a small squeaking noise.

'Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked.' He kept thinking.

"No." Rei replied in an even tone, "I left the door open. Dr. Akagi informed me that Ikari would be by. He did not think that I was home so he let himself in and was surprised when he found that I was there."

'Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked. Please don't tell them I saw you naked.' 

"Shinji!" Asuka shouted, "Do you always walk into girls apartments without being invited it? Have you always been this dense?"

Shinji removed his hand from his mouth and tried to compose himself to speak.

'But… the door… I mean the bell…" He stammered still blushing, "It was broke… and I …"

Misato was giggling now. She was obviously finding this terribly amusing. Asuka shifted her attention to Misato and glared at her. 

"What are you laughing at?" Asuka demanded of her.

Misato just continued to laugh; she just shook her head and closed her eyes.

Rei quietly resumed eating. Shinji, who was hoping sincerely that the topic would move to anything else, did the same. Asuka continued to glare at Misato, who continued to giggle insanely and sip at her beer.

Eventually Asuka gave up realizing that Misato was not going to answer her. Although she continued to wonder what it was that was so funny.

'Probably something that I don't want to know anyway.' She consoled herself.

Eventually everyone finished eating. After all the foam containers had found their way into the recycle bins the four of them made their way to the rail station. Asuka had demanded that they take the train; since Misato's car was too small for the four of them. She had agreed since taking the train meant she didn't have to work about how many beers she had with dinner.

As they stood on the platform waiting for the train Misato once again took time to look at each of the children in turn, almost incredulous that these kids were the salvation of all mankind. 

The next train arrived shortly thereafter interrupting her thoughts. 

Once they were all boarded they managed to find seats facing each other from opposites sides of the train. The four of them found themselves seated in the same orientation that they were at dinner. Shinji to Rei's left, Asuka opposite Shinji and Misato to Asuka's right, facing Rei.

None of them were speaking. It had been a rather long day, and understandably they were tired. Shinji had reached his quota of interacting with people for the day and desperately wanted to get home to his SDAT. Asuka seemed a bit upset about something.

Rei on the other hand looked that same as she always did. Not bored, or tired although it could be mistaken for that to someone who was not used to being around her. 

'It's almost as if they have now idea how to live.' Misato thought still looking at the children.

'I've already taken in Shinji and Asuka, but my apartment's not big enough for Rei too. Besides I doubt the commander would permit it. He seems to be very fussy about Rei sometimes.' Misato sighed and looked at the ceiling of the rail car as she continued to think to herself.

Suddenly, she sat up straight, and looked across the car to where Rei sat and smiled. She then looked over at Shinji.

'Well maybe there is something I could do. A little nudge in the right direction so to speak.' Misato grinned as she thought, 'Sorry Asuka, I'll make it up to you.'

Misato looked through the window between Rei and Shinji's head and tried to identify where they were. Sure enough it looked like their stop was next. Shinji was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, as if he just couldn't wait to get home and into his own room.

'Sorry kid, it' s for your own good,' Misato though still smiling to herself.

After another moment or so the train began to slow. Misato watched carefully as it pulled into the station. Timing would be important, or it would at least make it easier.

Misato looked at Shinji and spoke, "Shinji, I'd like you to stay on the train and walk Rei home to her apartment."

Everyone turned to look at Misato at the same time. 

"Uh… well. I … uh" Shinji had lost his ability to communicate again.

Rei just cocked her head to the side and blinked at her.

'God she's weird sometimes.' Misato thought.

Asuka snorted.

"But why Misato?" Shinji eventually managed to find his voice again.

He was once again a bright shade of red. He was tugging at the collar of his shirt as if it was alive and actively trying to strangle him.

The train continued to slow as it approached the platform. Misato stood up and held on to the overhead bar to balance herself against the trains deceleration.

"Because it's the right thing to do Shinji." Misato said trying hard not to smile.

"Misato," Asuka said in an odd slightly squeaky tone, "You shouldn't make him walk her home if he doesn't want to."

Misato turned her head slightly to look over at Asuka who had already gotten up and was facing away from Misato towards the door.

'Meant nothing my ass. Whatever, you had your chance. Sorry Asuka, this the hard way to learn this one but you probably won't do it again.' Misato thought.

"Captain Katsuragi? I always walk home alone. I have never had a problem, and Section 2 is always…" Rei said but was cut off by the chiming if the doors as they opened.

Misato stepped towards the door, Asuka already having exited the car.

Shinji, who was now standing and looked at Misato, "Misato?"

"It wasn't a question Shinji, I was telling you to walk Rei home." Misato smiled and winked at him, "I'll see you at home."

Misato stepped backwards off the rail car just at the doors whisked together. She stood there and waved, and winked at him again. Then the train started to move again and Shinji was forced to sit down or fall over.

Out on the platform Misato turned around and saw Asuka's back. She was looking down at her shoes. Misato immediately felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry Asuka." She said quietly, in an almost motherly tone of voice.

Asuka's back remained to Misato but she clenched her fists and shook her head.

"Whatever! Like I care." She replied loudly, in a somewhat broke voice.

Misato closed her eyes, knowing exactly what the young girl was thinking.

"Come on," She said trying to sound cheery, "We'll stop at the store and get some ice cream. That always helps."

Misato stepped forward so she was right behind her and slowly reached out and gently placed her hand on her shoulder. She was a little hesitant to do so as Asuka tended to not like being touched, but after a small shudder Asuka did nothing to oppose her.

Asuka sighed, "Was it that obvious?" She asked.

"Yes." Misato answered.

Asuka turned her head slightly, but not quite enough to make eye contact since the wind had blown her hair over her face.

"And he doesn't have a clue does he?" She asked quietly.

"Nope." Misato replied after mentally weighing a couple of different responses.

"Arrgh." Asuka growled, "Is it just him or are all boys that stupid?

Misato almost laughed despite herself. She managed to control herself however.

"No, they're all that dumb. And it actually gets worse when they get older."

Asuka almost giggled, "Now that's encouraging."

Asuka took a step forward. Misato let her hand fall as she watched her. Asuka shrugged her shoulders and then using both hands flicked her hair back over her shoulders. She eventually shifted her weight to rest mostly on one foot. This caused her to settle in to her one hip cocked to the side trademark stance as her hands came to rest on her hips.

"Ice Cream huh?" She asked.

Misato smiled, "Yup, let's go."

Back on the rail car Shinji had been rendered almost motionless by absolute terror. What on earth was Misato trying to do to him, he wondered.

He eventually came to realise that his hand was getting sore from holding on to the upright safety bar so tightly. It took a considerable amount of will for him to get his hand to relax. After a couple of moments the gentle rocking of the train seemed to calm him down a bit. He actually glanced sideways at Rei.

Rei was staring straight ahead presumablely watching the lights of the city stream past the windows as the train passed along an elevated section. His thoughts turned to consider what she might be thinking. 

'I have no idea what she's thinking.' He thought to himself.

'How long have I known her now? And I have no clue what she's like.' He continued in head, 'She probably still hates me after that thing with the glasses and … my hand…'

Even thinking about it brought colour to his face, and yet in his own mind he could not even finish that thought. 

'At least I can tell when Asuka's mad at me. But Ayanami… I just can't tell.'

Rei moved suddenly. Her head swivelled to look squarely at Shinji. Shinji, once again almost jumped out of his seat. After regaining his balance from almost sliding off his seat, put his head down as quick as her could, staring at his shoes.

"Why do you do that?" Rei asked.

Shinji coughed, "Um… do what Ayanami?"

He actually had no idea what she meant. Excepting the fact that she probably couldn't read his thoughts.

"Turn away when I look at you." She said.

Shinji was so struck by the tone of her voice he almost didn't hear her words. It was her regular voice, but just then it sounded different. Almost like that mocking seductive voice that Asuka used on him when she wanted him to do something for her, but it sounded genuine. He shook his head.

'You're imagining things, she sounded the same as she always does.' He told himself.

"I saw that you were looking at me from the reflection in the window, and yet when I turn to look at you, you turn away. Why." She asked again.

Now he was truly terrified.

"I…I… I don't know really." He eventually choked out, "I guess I thought you'd be…uh … mad?"

Rei wrinkled her nose ever so slightly. In anyone else the gesture would have been missed. However, since Rei's normal non-verbal behaviours were very limited, the simple gesture spoke volumes.

The constant motion of the train suddenly changed in tempo. The ambient noises within the car changed accordingly. The train had begun to decelerate. Rei stood up suddenly, all expression gone from her face.

"This is our stop." She said looking a Shinji.

Shinji raised his eyes slightly only to see the hem of her dress. Quickly he stood up and moved his eyes to look at the door. Rei turned and stepped gingerly to the other side of the car, grasping the upright bar on the other side. Shinji decided to stay where he was.

The train eventually came to rest and the doors opened. Rei stepped off and started walking Shinji hurried to catch up to her. He fell into pace to her right but roughly a half a pace behind her. 

"I do not understand. Why would I be mad at you?" She asked, continuing the previous line of questioning 

Walking seemed to be agreeing with Shinji, the rhythmic motion steadied his breathing. He almost found it easier to talk.

"I don't know Ayanami. Asuka's is always getting mad at me for looking at her, even when I'm not." Shinji replied.

They continued to walk. The night air was getting chill, leeching the days heat from the asphalt and concrete that surrounded them. Shinji looked around trying to orient himself, trying to figure out how long it would take to get to Rei's, and then how long to get home.

"I am not Sohryu." She stated simply.

Shinji hesitated, not sure if her last statement required a response. Then as he thought about her response he was confused as to what she meant. Obviously Rei was nothing like Asuka. Was she mad at him for comparing them? Or maybe she was saying that it was ok to look at her. Shinji felt his face warming slightly.

They walked in silence for several minutes. Rei's apartment was in the older part of the city, well old relative to the newer parts at least. Consequently it was a bit of a hike to and from the rail line. It was almost just as close to walk from the previous stop near Misato's apartment. Shinji having got his bearings figured that they were less that five minutes from Rei's place now.

After several moments of clenching and unclenching his hands he eventually found the courage to speak.

"Ayanami? Listen I just want to thank you for…well not mentioning that I saw you… well naked. And the other part too." He said.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her turn her head to look at him. He made sure to keep his eyes on the pavement.

"There is no need to thank me, I did not do so intentionally." She replied some seconds later.

Shinji pressed his eyes closed for a second, just realising how close he had been. He let out a subdued sigh.

"Was it not an accident?" She asked?

"Oh yes. I really didn't mean to well… you know." Shinji said while privately cursing himself for bringing it up.

Rei stopped suddenly; it took a Shinji a couple of steps to react. He did stop and he turned around to look at Rei, who seemed to look confused, but it was hard to tell. 

"If it was an accident. Then why would you be relieved that I did not mention it? I do not see why." She asked.

Shinji really wished that they we still walking. For one it would force him to breath, and he would not have to look at her. Not that he did not want to look at Rei; to the contrary he rather liked looking at Rei. As Toji and Kensuke would no doubt attest to. It's just that he was simply not used to this type of situation.

Rei continued to stand there with what Shinji assumed was a questioning look. It was apparent to him that they would not resume walking until he had answered. 

"Well it's embarrassing." He started cautiously, "Well for you anyway… I think. And well Misato would tease me about it, and Asuka would probably just get mad."

Rei continued to stand there on the sidewalk. They had long since passed out of the commercial section and were on a block of a long strip of apartment buildings. Rei appeared to be thinking, but again Shinji found it hard to tell.

"But you live in close quarters with Sohryu and Captain Katsuragi. Surely you have seen the naked by accident?" Rei asked.

Shinji shuddered visibly considering the repercussions of such an accident.

"No! … Well not Asuka anyway." Shinji replied, red faced.

Shinji was really confused now Rei seemed to be talking an awful lot, and questions at that. He was unsure about how to feel about his current situation. In one way it was nice, since he kind of liked talking to Rei. On the other hand it was a little scary. Some of the things she asked…

"Pffft." Rei kind of huffed and grunted at the same time.

She started walking again and went right by Shinji. Shinji just watched her go by him.

'Did she just go "Pffft"? ' Shinji asked himself.

'That was definitely out of character. Rei doesn't go "Pffft". That was too weird, now I totally have no idea what's going on." He thought.

He continued to watch Rei walk. She was only about five or six paces away from him and she began to slow down, as if she was waiting for him. Quickly he started after her at a fairly brisk pace. Not quite a jog, but that fast kind of walking that looks funny when other people do it.

Eventually he came up beside her and fell into pace. He was actually beside her this time and not half a pace behind. He glanced over at her to try and decide what kind of expression she wore. If indeed she had any at all. He was still stunned over the little huffy grunt noise she had made. He was quite unsure what to make of that. Did he do something to annoy her again?

They turned the corner and Shinji could see Rei's building, they were almost there. Now he was starting to wonder why he was so desperate to get home before. On the train all he could think about was getting home, putting on his headphones and playing a tape. Blanking his mind of the day's events. Now though that didn't seem as important. Outside walking with Rei. Despite the confusion he felt around her he found he could be quite comfortable around her. It wasn't totally comfortable though, it had an odd kind of edginess to too it. A feeling he wasn't quite familiar with.

Shinji had obviously not been paying attention as there were in front of Rei's building. Rei immediately started up the stairs without even giving him a glance. 

'Well I've come this far.' He thought as he started up the stairs behind her.

He looked up only to see her pale slender legs highlighted against the dark concrete steps, and then quickly averted his eyes to look back down at the stairs in front of him. He fell into that strange rhythmic trance that the walking had brought on before. Soon enough they were at Rei's floor.

Rei had stopped in front of her door, but she was still facing away from it, slightly on an angle so her back was to Shinji. Curiously, she seemed to be looking down at the ground. Rei almost always stood rigidly straight. See her looking at the floor seemed very wrong indeed.

"We are here." She breathed in a whisper, as Shinji approached her from behind.

"Uh huh." Shinji replied stopping about two steps away from her. 

He wasn't quite sure what to say. He'd only been here the once before and that had not worked out very well at all. Come to think of it he had never 'walked a girl home' before either. Not that this was really the case; it was a 'work' dinner and Misato made him walk her home. On the other hand it really hadn't been that bad either.

Rei turned around to face Shinji, except she didn't look up. She just stood there. It almost looked like she was fidgeting, which she was not. She was standing perfectly still but she gave off the impression that she was… uncomfortable maybe?

"Ayanami?" Shinji asked hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

Rei took a step forward. She was literally right in front of Shinji now. 

"I wish to be Rei." She spoke, barely audible.

Now it was Shinji's turn at not understanding. He had heard her clearly enough, despite the quiet nature of her voice. He was not entirely sure what it was that she was asking him. He managed to respond without stuttering or even blushing.

"I'm sorry Ayanami." He returned, "I don't understand what you are asking me."

Rei looked up, her face held the same expression it always did. This was a bit puzzling to Shinji, who had learned that most people's facial expressions matched their posture. The Rei was just standing before him held a posture that was far from the normal manner in which she carried herself. Yet now, her face had returned to its usual passive appearance. It was almost as if internally she was arguing with different aspects of herself.

"When you talk to Captain Katsuragi, you call her Misato do you not?" Rei asked flatly.

Shinji cocked his head to the side considering the question.

"Well, ya I guess, but I live with her so…" He said trailing off at the end almost unsure of his answer.

Rei continued, "And you refer to Sohyru as Asuka correct?"

"Yes"

Rei looked at him, but he was unable to look away this time. It almost seem like she actually moved closer to him although neither of them had moved. This was why he looked away when she looked at him. If she caught his eyes there seemed to be no way for him to look away.

"I want to be Rei." She said as she stared at him.

Shinji blinked and looked at her then smiled.

"You want me to call you Rei?" he asked?

She nodded. Hesitantly is if it was a motion she was unfamiliar with. Which then as Shinji thought about it, it might well have been.

"Rei." Shinji spoke hesitantly, almost whispering himself.

Then Rei did what Shinji had only ever seen her do once before. She smiled. And that wasn't all, she wasn't just smiling, she was smiling at him. 

"You know… Rei. You should smile more often, you are really quite pretty." Shinji said quietly.

'Oh my god! Did I just say that out loud?' he thought, or at least he thought he thought. 

It might very well have been out loud. The last thought he had seemed to have been out loud.

Rei blushed. She held his gaze for a few more seconds then blinked. She blinked again and then turned around to open the door. She opened the door halfway, put one foot over the threshold and turned sideways to look at Shinji once again.

"I am going to go to bed now. I will see you tomorrow." She stated with simple precision.

Shinji had to shake his head as he looked for words once again. The way the combination of streetlight and starlight caught in her eyes was making it difficult to concentrate.

"Uh ya… of course. I'll see you tomorrow… Rei." He replied.

Rei turned and stepped though the doorway and quickly closed it behind her.

Shinji just stood there for a moment. He was trying to figure out what had just happened. He had a small idea of what had just transpired, but was hesitant to admit it, even to himself. After a couple moments of consideration smiled hesitantly then made his way to the stairs, hoping that he wasn't wrong.

Notes to Self and Passers by:

Well this was my first attempt a WAFF and was written for the 2002 WAFF contest run by Ryoma. Thanks to the people who looked this over for me, Pit Viper and Crimson Goddess.

Anyhoo, Comments and Criticisms are welcome, flames to /dev/null.


End file.
